


our ways

by Rebldomakr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Homicidal Thoughts, M/M, Non-Explicit Rough Sex, Total Nonsense in This, Underage Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebldomakr/pseuds/Rebldomakr
Summary: Will broke easy, but, damn, did Billy like how he looked on his dick.





	our ways

**Author's Note:**

> drabble, totally unchecked for mistakes

Billy doesn’t like the girls, or boys, who give in quickly. He knows they’ve probably been fucked before with the ease their sort always take his dick. Most of them hate giving head, but want him to eat them out or suck their dick (or either one). There isn’t much fun with him. It doesn’t take long for him to drop them. No matter how hard he leaves them, they still spread their legs if he asks later on because they _know_ he’s a good lay. He’s had plenty of experience and he knows the general touches that everyone gets wet for.

In a lot of ways, Will Byers is a lot like them. Not a whole of work was needed to get the boy salivating. Only, instead of spreading his legs and pulling back when Billy got to rough, he melted. They’d been talking for two days before Will was on his knees, choking on Billy’s dick and throat convulsing in an attempt to moan when it went too deep in. He was a slut, but he was untouched before Billy and affectionate outside of sex. The little things was what kept Billy coming back.

Will broke easy. It hardly took a month before he was too-trusting and too-loving, even less to be too-eager to please. Billy was plain taking advantage. He could already tell he was Will’s first love, among being there for many of Will’s other firsts. If he could, he’d feel guilty for fucking the boy in his room when his brother was in the living room with Nancy Wheeler. He probably would have, if Jonathon Byers’ face hadn’t been so priceless when he came out shirtless to grab a glass of water.

At least, he put Will’s place off limits after that unless he knew it was going to be empty for a while.

When Neil and Susan went out on a Friday night date, Billy brought Will home. He didn’t turn up his music to block of their noise. Max was standing white-faced in the kitchen when they left Billy’s bedroom.

“Um, hi, Max.” Will was still a little flushed, and his legs a little shaky, but he was supposed to be home by seven to watch a movie.

The taste in his mouth when he saw Max standing white-faced in the kitchen was sugary sweet. Billy told Will to go get in the car and gave him the keys. When the front door shut, he turned to Max. “Don’t tell anyone, unless you want what happened to your dad-“ She winced. “-to happen to Will. Got it?”

She nodded, trying hard to look tough and glare. Billy could almost see the memory of him smashing Mr. Mayfield’s face into cement flash in her eyes.

Billy only felt guilty when he fucked Tommy H.’s mouth and thought about Will. As loyal as the boy was to him, it felt wrong. Wrong enough for him not to go on to fuck Tommy. A little while later, he got the chance to full Steve Harrington (and he bet he could fuck Steve until he was crying like Will the first time), but he stepped back. That same night, Billy called Will a fag over the hood of his car and laughed when the boy’s flush deepened.

Things morphed without Billy really noticing. It didn’t seem like too long before he was helping Will with his homework and punching a kid who called Will ‘Zombie Boy’. Then, he was driving him around and kissing him goodbye whenever no one was looking. It was harder than he thought to try to let go when Neil found out.

“Son, I don’t want this blowing up in our faces again.” Neil said, careful. “You have a responsibility to maintain this family’s image.”

“Yeah, dad, I know.” Billy said, he scratched the side of his face.

If Billy wasn’t such a selfish bastard, he would’ve just dropped Will. He just got more careful and took the punches when they were given. The simple thought of Will being with anyone else made him think the type of shit that sent his mother to prison. Billy used to think he wasn’t as much like as her as his dad thought, but now he wasn’t sure.

Will graduated from middle school about the same time Billy graduated from high school. Billy bought him an ice cream and promised him that he’d always come back for him. He had a scholarship to Stanford pulling him away, yeah, but Will looked too pretty sitting on his dick to never come back. They had the summer yet to spend completely together.

Mike Wheeler was the one who caught them. It didn’t make a pretty picture. Billy’s hand was wrapped tight about Will’s throat, in perspective it was a damn good thing he’d forgotten his knife at home. Billy wouldn’t have hesitated to kill the kid and dump his body in the woods, but Will was friends with him. Will wanted him to understand and not tell anyone. If that fell through, Billy was only half-certain that Will would let him take out the threat.

“What the fuck, man,” Wheeler hissed at Will. “I thought- I thought you like that girl in your math class!”

Billy sneered, tempted to ask _what fucking girl thought she had a chance_ \- when Will began to cry. He was already conditioned and Billy almost got hard at the sight, until Wheeler started to freak out and hugged Will and started to cry, too.

After an hour of two fourteen year old boys crying in each other’s arms, talking nonsense and apologizing, Wheeler said he wouldn’t tell anyone. He still told Billy, “He’ll get over you and dump you, asshole.”

It was a good thing Billy didn’t have a knife, because he would’ve just sunk the blade through the kid’s skull in that second.  

**Author's Note:**

> instead of doing my homework like I should be, I'm instead imagining Will Byers getting fucked by Billy Hargrove and HERE WE ARE


End file.
